


Escalation

by Caspurr



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You've been attracted to Kei Okazaki and Takeru Sasazuka for a while, but couldn't choose between the two. After being caught flirting with both of them, the men decide to prove to you which of them is the better match for you through an unexpected pleasurable encounter.Which would you choose?
Relationships: Okazaki Kei/Reader, Sasazuka Takeru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested I may make further chapters; I wouldn't mind doing one for the reader choosing Takeru, one for the reader choosing Kei, and one for the reader being unable to choose between them. 
> 
> This was a request from hisbeautifulnightmare17 on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

You've gotten yourself into a predicament, to say the least. Though the unsociable Takeru Sasazuka and the calm Kei Okazaki have much different personalities, you couldn't help but find yourself attracted to both of them. Your flirting wasn't entirely intentional, at least at first. But playful flirtatious comments exchanged with both men escalated and you found yourself falling hard when they flirted back. It was all great fun. Or it was great fun, until Okazaki happened to overhear your exchange with Sasazuka one evening. 

And now here you are, a few days after being overheard, with both men in front of you waiting for you to respond to their confrontation. They've asked - or, rather, demanded - to know which of them you prefer. But even with both of them in front of you like this at once... who DO you like better? "I'm sorry. I just don't know."

They stare at you, both surprised, and then at each other. The silent, awkward air is broken by Sasazuka. Ignoring his rival's presence entirely, he steps towards you, grabbing you by your shirt. You have no time to react before he has his lips locked to yours. Your eyes and Okazaki's eyes widen simultaniously. 

"If you can't decide, I'll decide for you," Sasazuka says when he finally allows you a moment to catch your breath. "I'm the better match, (Y/N). Be with me."

The once silent Okazaki reacts almost instantly, not giving you time to answer Sasazuka. One of his arms wraps around you, pulling you away from Sasazuka and towards him, and with the other hand he grabs your hair gently but with a firm determination. He has a smile on his face but the look in his eyes makes it clear he's not kidding around. "I won't hand you over to anyone else, (Y/N). Not to him, or anyone else."

"As if I'd just let you take the dumb cat for yourself," Sasazuka says with a hiss. "(Y/N)." He states your name intensely. "Don't think I'm playing around here. You will choose me. I'll prove I'm the one to pick!" Before you know it you have been pinned to the wall. Although shorter than Okazaki, he's still strong enough to push you out of his rival's arms when he takes him by surprise with the sudden movement. 

Sasazuka wastes no time. He grabs each of your wrists and holds them above your head with one hand while the other moves to the buttons on your shirt. He loosens your top and his mouth moves to your neck to leave a mark that proves he was there.

You heart beats quicker and you nearly hold your breath with anticipation. You knew Sasazuka wasn't joking around but now its more clear than ever that this man wants you. His mouth feels good... his roughness feels good... He feels good --

Your wandering thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of another pair of hands on your body. You open your eyes, not even realizing until that moment that you had them shut tightly, and see Okazaki's face in front of you. His swift hands have the rest of your buttons undone and he gropes your breasts through your bra as he speaks. "He's wrong, you know, (Y/N). By the time I'm finished with you, I know you'll see it too... that I'm the one for you. That I'd die for you. That I can make you feel the best."

An almost sadistic looking smile crosses Sasazuka's face. "Hm. Interesting." With more force than before, his mouth moves along your upper body and one hand moves down to your pants. He slips his hand inside and pushes aside your panties. You gasp as his hand reaches your sensitive clit. "That's what I like to hear. Keep purring for me, you dumb cat."

With Sasazuka's movements escalating, Okazaki quickens the pace as well. Your bra now lies on the floor at your feet and his tongue caresses one nipple, the other nipple being squeezed and toyed with by his fingers. He gazes up at you, seeing your red face full of lust for the two of men before you, and smirks. You're enjoying this. All he needs to do is make you feel even better, and you'll be his! And when you're his, he'll be able to see you make all kinds of faces like that...

You can't hold back. Your entire body is burning up with a heated lust. "Takeru... Kei......!" You gasp both of their names as you reach an intense climax, moaning and involuntarily quivering with pleasure that nearly makes you fall to the ground. Fortunately the two who made you feel so good are able to catch you and hold you up.

Their movements come to a stop, taking mercy on your body that's been overstimulated by pleasure. They allow you to catch your breath. But once you do, you're pulled back to the reality of what just happened by the men gazing down at you intently.

"Well? Which of us do you choose?"


End file.
